This invention relates to a mechanism for indexing or feeding work through a succession of processing stations, and in particular to such a mechanism in a three-dimensional transfer press system for the fabrication of various panel products such as those used for roofing, flooring, and doors. More particularly, the invention concerns means in such an indexing mechanism for adjustably varying the vertical positions of a pair of transfer bars.
As is well known, in a three-dimensional transfer press system, the pair of transfer bars in question, extending horizontally in parallel spaced relation to each other, are reciprocated longitudinally and further moved up and down and toward and away from each other. By the repetition of these motions in a prescribed sequence the transfer bars transport successive panels from one press station to another. The press system allows changes of dies for the fabrication of various panel products. Thus, as the lower dies of varying heights are used, corresponding changes must be made in the normal vertical positions of the transfer bars.